Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation
(Not to be confused with BTDi, which is completely unrelated.) Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation (BTDI) is a mock-up hybrid of BTD5 and BTD6 (and in few aspects, BATTD) and thus has features from said games. Of course, BTDI introduces numerous new towers, bloons, heroes, upgrades, and lots of other features, as well as an entirely revamped and streamlined attacking tower classification. This page is heavily under construction and a complete mess in its current state; it will be organized soon! To do list: * Finish new towers * Finish new art * Make new title screen; the current one is good, but old art is now inconsistent with new art Blurb * Lots of new towers: Archer Monkey, Rubber Harvester, Torch Monkey, Monkey Marine, Melee Monkey, Monkey Juggler, Monkey Bard, Arcane Monkey, Injection Monkey, Projectile Redirector, Miner Monkey, Monkey Chicken, and Beacon Building! * Includes all towers from BTD5 as well as Alchemist Monkey and Druid Monkey from BTD6! (also Monkey Academy too, which supposedly exists) * Tier VI Upgrades are extra powerful upgrades; each upgrade can only be beheld by one tower. * New Heroes: Pioneer Original, Ai and Cuckoo, and a whole collection to come! * New Special Agents, such as Convert-A-Tron! Title Screen Versions Damage Types Every attacking tower's attacks in BTDI fall into one or more of the following damage types. Each classified damage type has its strengths and weaknesses. Some bloons have immunity to certain damage types (e.g. Black Bloons are immune to explosives, White Bloons are immune to freezing, etc.). Sometimes, a tower may have an upgrade that allows their damage type to bypass bloon immunities (e.g. Lead Bloons are immune to '' ''sharp attacks, but Sniper Monkey's Full Metal Jacket bypasses that). Each projectile can have up to three damage types (e.g. A Red Hot 'Rangs Glaive Thrower throws red hot glaives, projectiles that are '' ''sharp, '' ''blunt, and '' ''heated). Sharp = Sharp attacks include projectiles such as darts, spike balls, tacks, blades, arrows, shurikens, caltrops, nails, spikes, thorns, frags, shrapnel, bullets, and more. Sharp projectiles often have high pierce and/or are thrown at high velocity and/or rate. Sharp attacks can usually damage all but frozen and lead bloons, but some towers of this type (such as Sniper Monkeys and Monkey Engineers) have rather cheap upgrades that grant them the capacity to bypass these bloon immunities. Sharp attacks also cannot destroy the Helium Bloon's glass jar; however, sharp attacks make up the only damage type that can pop Blubber Bloons. |-| Blunt = Previously classified with sharp attacks, blunt attacks include boomerangs, as well as attacks such as clubs, bashes, bludgeons, and smashes (e.g. Pat Fusty, Cuckoo, etc.). Like sharp attacks, this kind of attack often exhibits high pierce and usually fails to pop lead bloons; however, blunt attacks can almost always by default (or, via relatively cheap upgrades) pop frozen bloons. Glaives count as both sharp and blunt. |-| Explosive = Explosive attacks include bombs, mortar shells, rockets, fireballs, and more. This method of attack almost always deals splash damage, and thus are effective at dealing with clusters of bloons; however, this is very often at a rather slow fire rate. Explosive damage type towers are at times associated with fiery attacks, and often times towers of this type have anti-M.O.A.B.-class bloon upgrades. Without the proper upgrades, explosives fail to pop Black, Zebra, and Weighted Bloons. |-| Fiery = Fiery attacks include flames from Gwendolin's flamethrower, Torch Monkey's torch, and other attacks such as Monkey Apprentice's Dragon's Breath and Mortar Monkey's Burny Stuff. Fiery damage type towers are at times associated with explosive attacks. Without the proper upgrades, fiery attacks are evaded by Orange Bloons. |-| Heated = Somewhat of a sub-class, heated attacks are special in the sense that they are not fiery but instead merely heated, allowing them to pop lead, frozen, as well as Orange Bloons. Heated attacks include Boomerang Thrower's Red Hot 'Rangs, Red Hot Spikes, Spike Factory's White Hot Spikes, and Monkey Sub's Heat-Tipped Darts. |-| Freezing = Freezing attacks are normally exclusive to the Ice Monkey, and are useful for freezing bloons in place to slow them down and allow damage from other towers. Without the proper upgrades, freezing attacks are ineffective against White, Zebra, Lead, and M.O.A.B.-class Bloons. |-| Light/Laser = Light and laser-based attacks include Miner Monkey's headlight flashes, Dartling Gunner's Laser Cannon and Ray of Doom, and Super Monkey's Laser Vision. These attacks usually fail to pop Glass Bloons. |-| Magic/Energy = Magic and energy attacks include the Monkey Apprentice's magic orbs, Obyn Greenfoot's main attack, Ezili's voodoo magic, and the Druid Monkey's Tier 3 and up Path 1 upgrades, as well as electricity attacks such as Ai's lightning shocks, the Lightning Rod, and Druid Monkey's Heart of Thunder. These attacks normally fail to pop Absorption Bloons. |-| Plasma = Plasma attacks include Super Monkey's Plasma Vision, Sun Avatar, and even the Sun Temple and True Sun God. Plasma attacks usually pop all but Absorption Bloons. |-| Corrosive/Bloontonium = Corrosive/bloontonium attacks include corrosive glue, Alchemist Monkey's potions, and other various upgrades such as Dartling Gunner's Depleted Bloontonium Darts, Bloontonium Reactor, and Dart Monkey's Concentrated Darts. This method of attack can almost always pop and affect all types of bloon (although whether it can affect M.O.A.B.-class bloons or not depends on the tower itself). |-| Other = Attacks that classify in the "other" category have either attack types that don't apply in any of the above categories or have unorthodox mechanics that separate them from the rest. For example, Monkey Marine's high-pressurized water jets blast through lead but can't pop frozen bloons, a contrariety not shared with any other tower in the game. Tower Statistics Each tower has its own statistics that determine its effectiveness (or lack thereof) against the bloons. Range The range of a tower determines its reach of effect; how far something can be to be affected by this tower. Most towers attack bloons in range, although some supporting towers alternatively/additionally use this range to benefit or supplement other towers in range. Speed The speed of a tower determines its fire rate or swiftness at doing what it does to contribute to the defense against the bloons. Some towers, like Super Monkey, Dartling Gunner, and Bloonchipper, even when unupgraded, have a relatively high speed compared to other towers such as Mortar Monkey, Bomb Shooter, and Sniper Monkey. Velocity The projectile velocity, to be specific, determines the speed of the projectile or attack. Sometimes, the velocity is instantaneous, such as that from bullets shot by a Sniper Monkey. Pierce Pierce determines the amount of bloons that are affected per a projectile or attack. Sharp damage type and blunt damage type towers usually have projectiles that can slice or shoot through many bloons at once, whilst explosive, freezing, and fiery damage type towers often have projectiles that affect a cluster and/or a group of bloons in an area. Tower Effectiveness Frozen Popping Towers with this effectiveness can pop frozen bloons. Almost all towers that can pop lead can also pop frozen bloons. Frozen bloons can normally only exist if the player utilizes a freezing damage type tower, such as Ice Monkey. Lead Popping Camo Detection Towers of this effectiveness can detect Camo Bloons, whether directly (targets and shoots at them) or indirectly (e.g. Dartling Gun and Spike Factory, the former is player-directed whilst the latter lays down spike piles that camo bloons run into). Using towers with camo detection is the only conventional way to pop camo bloons, though a great number of towers either can detect camo without upgrades or have relatively cheap upgrades that allow them to do so. Anti-Regen Towers of this effectiveness either have attacks that remove the Regen property from bloons or deal extra damage to bloons with the Regen property. Either way, towers of this effectiveness are often very helpful in the situation of defending against Regen Bloons. Anti-M.O.A.B.-Class Towers and Upgrades Towers (previously called "Monkeys" in BTD6, but were changed back to towers because Tack Shooters are not Monkeys) became organized into classes in BTD6, and in BTDI they still are. There are five classes of towers in BTDI: Primary, Secondary, Military, Magic, and Support. The first four are each composed of a hearty number of eight towers, whilst the final one (Support) is composed of nine, making a grand total of 41 non-Hero, non-Power, non-Special Agent towers in BTDI as opposed to BTD6's count of 20 (not including the three supposedly upcoming towers to BTD6). Below is a sample of a tower "infobox". Besides towers, BTDI additionally features Powers. Powers are special, often temporary or one-use utilities, such as Cash Drop, Time Stop, and Monkey Boost. Each tower in BTDI has three paths and six tiers, for a total of 21 upgrades. The most powerful of a tower's upgrades are those of Tier VI, and thus each Tier VI upgrade can only be beheld by one tower at all times. Primary Towers ' Secondary Towers Secondary Towers are a whole new class of towers. Like Primary Towers, towers of the Secondary class have fundamental properties and attacks that make them great for early-to-middle-game usage. However, Secondary Towers are often unique in the sense that they have special abilities, upgrades, or functions that separate them from the rest. Since the Secondary class itself is unique to BTDI, all the towers that compose it are too. Military Towers Magic Towers Support Towers Support Towers are towers that often buff other towers rather than attack or serve as alternative defenses used to supplement other towers. There are 9 Support Towers instead of the usual 8 because Shiverpeace is bad at counting. Heroes Note to self Stuff Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Ordinary Bloons|Ordinary Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Immunity Bloons|Immunity Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Passive Ability Bloons|Passive Ability Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Armored Bloons|Armored Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons|M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Special Properties|Special Properties Music (WIP) Trivia * Purple Bloon's ability from BTD6 is split into Orange Bloon's ability and Absorption Bloon's ability. * Several towers are renamed in this game: ** Boomerang Monkey is renamed back to Boomerang Thrower. ** Wizard Monkey is renamed back to Monkey Apprentice. ** Alchemist is renamed to Alchemist Monkey. ** Druid is renamed to Druid Monkey. * Supposed future joke sequel games: ** BTDII (Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation Improvised) ** BTDIII (Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation Improvised Ideally) Category:Games Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions